


Felicity's Unfiltered Babbles

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Babbling, F/M, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Gen, Jealous Oliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity accidentally rambling about her relationships with Barry and Ray, making Oliver jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity Returns from Central City

“So, how was your date?” Roy asked, leaning his elbows onto Felicity’s desk and peering at her curiously, “Get any action?”

Felicity felt her face flush instantly at his bluntness, “Barry was a perfect gentlemen, Roy,” She said indignantly, but couldn’t help the little smile that slipped on her face, “We’re going to just stay friends though.”

“He was that terrible in bed? He’s super fast now though, right? Shouldn’t he have super powers, you know, like that too?” Roy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and laughed as Felicity squirmed.

“Roy!” Felicity exclaimed, “I did not have sex with Barry!”

“Alright, alright, fine!” Roy said, throwing his hands up guiltily. He considered Felicity for a minute.

“You kissed him though right?” Roy pried, helplessly nosy.

“Oh my God!” Felicity exclaimed, getting up from her chair and walking across the room—partly to get the file on the desk across the room, but mostly to distance herself from Roy in attempt to hide the raging flush across her cheeks.

“Barbie, are you blushing?” Roy asked indignantly, much to Felicity’s annoyance.

“Shutup,” Felicity scolded, unable to hide her blushing face any longer, looking at him full on and cocking her head, softening her command with a helpless smile.

“Oh wow, you’re actually blushing,” Roy deadpanned, laughing.

“Yes, and you’re actually annoying,” Felicity laughed back, feeling the flush ebb from her cheeks.

A sudden slamming startled them out of their laughter, and Felicity looked up to see Oliver send his bow crashing against it’s case as he tossed it, carelessly distracted.

Roy hastily moved from his perch on Felicity’s desk, backing away form Oliver’s dark scowl guiltily.

“Oliver! How long have you been there?” Felicity’s voice hit a faulty high tone that made even her flinch.

“I’m guessing long enough,” Roy muttered, before Oliver sent him a sharp glare.

“Don’t you have work?” Oliver asked harshly, and Roy quickly excused himself, almost jogging out of the lair. Felicity could feel the tension between them as they sat for a beat.

“Oliver, what you heard before,” Felicity began, but he shook his head, silencing her. And they sat once again, as Felicity could almost hear the thoughts churning in his head.

“Barry’s doing okay?” Oliver asked, looking past Felicity with a grit of his teeth.

“Yes. He’s doing great,” Felicity said tentatively, unsure of Oliver’s stiff stance and forced words.

“Will you…” Oliver cleared his throat, “Are you visiting him again soon?” Oliver asked, but Felicity read through his casual tone seamlessly. She saw that he heard of their kiss. She noted his clenched teeth, and was glad she could answer honestly.

“No,” She said softly, and watched as he visibly relaxed, “I’m needed here.”

“Okay,” Oliver finally tore his eyes from just past her to meet hers. For just a split second, he looked at her and she saw all the pain there. All the love. But in an instant they were gone, and he was turning away. 

“I’m going to shower,” Oliver said simply, turning away from her. But she was used to that by now. So she let him go.


	2. "What did I say?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks to Laurel about her first night with Ray.

“The guys aren’t here yet?” Laurel asked from behind as she entered the plane and moved towards the seat next to Felicity, “I figured you would be with them.”

“Nope, they should be here soon,” Felicity singsonged with a smile, and Laurel’s eyebrows raised curiously at her tone.

“You’re awfully chipper for 6 in the morning. And I know for a fact you’re not a morning person,” Laurel remarked, slipping off her heels and sinking her feet into the soft carpet of the jet.

Felicity couldn’t help but notice how off their casual exchange was. Even though Laurel had know about the secret for awhile, it was still strange to have her coming along on missions and taking part of Arrow business. Sure it didn’t happen often, with Laurel usually acting as a behind the scenes assistant, but that made moments like these that much more peculiar. It was still new for Felicity to have the secrets that had been tightly packed so long out in the open, but also left her breathing easier. It was nice too, to have another girl around. The testosterone was too much to handle sometimes.

“One of those days I guess,” Felicity said with a large grin, unable to mask it. She grabbed the drink carrier off the desk next to her, plucking out a cup and handing it to Laurel, “I picked this up on my way.”

“You’re wide awake, smiling, and you brought coffee?” Laurel looked at her suspiciously, “You’ve been whining about this trip for a week because you didn’t want to get up this early. You’ve got like this after-sex glow thing going on,” Laurel chuckled, putting cream in her coffee and stirring it. As she was met with silence, her head snapped up to meet Felicity’s, noting the almost shit-eating grin that had spread out on her face.

“No way,” Laurel exclaimed, “With Ray?”

Felicity bit her lip in attempt to hide the flush she felt coming on and nodded ferociously in response.

“I’m going to take the free coffee to mean it was good,” Laurel guessed, sipping at said coffee. Felicity looked at Laurels curious, open face and felt the sudden urge to gush every little detail. Just as she opened her mouth, she was interrupted by a voice outside the door.

“Man, why are you just standing there? We have to leave, let’ go. You were already late as it is,” Diggle’s voice grew clearer with each word as he drew nearer. Felicity flung around, meeting Oliver’s frozen statue at the door to the jet. He stared between Felicity and Laurel, a dejected, blank look on his face.

“Oliver,” Felicity began, but he interrupted her with a startlingly large smile.

“Great day for a plane ride, isn’t it?” He said brightly, gesturing out the windows at the bright sunrise.

“Uh… yes?” Felicity answered tentatively, confused by the almost painfully big smile plastered on his face. He sat down in a seat across from Laurel, diagonal to Felicity, his hands braced on his knees, grinning at them. It was quite terrifying, really.

Felicity glanced over at Laurel and Digg who stood behind her seat as they both attempted to contain smiles and looked away from her.

“Did you bring the coffee for us?” Oliver asked, motioning towards the drink carrier still positioned in her lap.

She nodded, holding one out to him which he took easily and sat back in his chair, sipping it and looking out the window.

Digg shot Felicity a look before sitting in a seat across the aisle, pulling out his phone to text Lyla.

They all sat in silence as they waited, and when Roy finally got on he cast a look around at the noticeably thick tension, and Oliver’s out of place smile, but kept his mouth shut at a tight shake of Digg’s head, plopping down in the seat next to him.

***

It was about an hour before Roy finally broke the silence that had settled over the jet.

“So, Felicity, did you and Palmer end up going to that restaurant after I saw you guys? What was it… some greek place? Or maybe it was Italian I can’t remember,” Roy continued, despite the warning looks around him, “How was the rest of your night?”

Felicity didn’t have time to respond as Oliver crushed the coffee cup in his hand, sending the contents flying all over Laurels bare legs across from him.

“Ollie!” Laurel exclaimed, jumping up in her seat, “That’s really hot!”

“I’m so sorry,” Oliver said, flustered, looking around helplessly for anything to mop up the spill.

“Give me your hoodie,” Laurel demanded to Roy, who was looking dumbstruck at Oliver’s panic.

“What, no! Why should I?” Roy said, picking up the discarded hoodie next to him.

“It’s your fault!”

“My fault! He’s the one,” Roy started, but was interrupted as Laurel grabbed the hoodie and and began dabbing off the searing liquid, only to reveal large red blotches.

“I’ll be back,” Laurel walking towards the back bathrooms, and Oliver watched after her a moment, before falling back in his seat dejectedly.

At least his creepy smile was gone.

Felicity though was unsure of Oliver’s mood as he brooded out the window. Se studied him a long while, watching as his jaw clenched and unclenched; as he would offhandedly brush a rough hand over his stubble, and blink slowly, as though deep in thought.

“You know, I think it was Italian,” Roy said suddenly, and Oliver launched out of his seat, stalking down the front aisle towards the from cab.

“I’m going to check on something,” He excused in a bark, stomping through the separating door and slamming it with a thud that made Felicity flinch.

Digg shot Roy an exasperated look, before simply shaking his head.

Roy looked bewildered at the door, “What did I say?”


	3. Mrs. Ray Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity rants about the publicity her relationship with Ray is getting.

Felicity had been sitting in uncomfortable silence with Oliver for over an hour, and even she didn’t know why. He was ferociously punching the practice dummy in a monotonous pattern, but his eyes were unfocused and irritated as they had been since he got there. He had halted a bit on the bottom step to the lair, as though surprised to find her there, before giving her an almost annoyed look and turning away from her, stuffing a ball of paper in the trash and punching the prop. He hadn’t said anything since.

So when Digg walked into the lair, giving Felicity a questioning glance she just shrugged, turning back to her task of attempting to set up a new software on her computer, but hopelessly failing as she instead listening to Oliver’s staggered breathing behind her.

“He looks…annoyed,” Digg understated, leaning against Felicity’s desk, watching Oliver.

“He’s been doing that for over an hour. He didn’t even say anything when he got here—just whipped off his shirt and started smacking things. Really, I don’t know what his problem is lately,” Felicity tried to focus on the task at hand, humming lightly to herself yank her attention away from the frustrated noises behind her.

They sat like that for awhile, Felicity typing, Oliver smacking, and Digg observing the both of them, before the doors slammed open, and much quicker footsteps than earlier trailed down to them, a flushed Roy approaching Felicity’s desk.

“Felicity, you’re in the paper,” Roy held up a scrap in front of her, for her to read.

There was a large picture of her and Ray leaving the restaurant they were at the night before, him pulling her into his side and plopping a kiss on the top of her head as she smiled up at him. It was a good picture really, until she read the headline.

IS STARLING CITY’S NEW “IT” COUPLE READING FOR WEDDING BELLS?

“Ugh,” Felicity groaned, pushing the paper away, “They see him in a jewelry store one time and now it’s all they will talk about! I’m honestly sick of it! We just started dating!” Felicity returned to her typing as she talked, “Besides, he wasn’t even in the jewelry store for me. He was getting something for his best friends sister’s birthday,”

“Felicity,” Roy said quietly, trying to shut her up, but to no avail.

“Which I guess that might not sound entirely believable to the press, but it really is true! But those nosy reporters just apparently love anything that screams “headliner”. Did you know they photographed me the other day in a peplum dress and questioned my “baby bump”? I mean first of all, there’s no possible way I could be,” Felicity hesitated, “Well, probably not,” She cocked her head, before shaking it, “I mean it was only one time… and we used all the necessary… Never mind,”

“Felicity,” Digg said, motioning for her to stop, as a loud thud sounded behind her, but she kept talking.

“I’m going to have to throw away the dress now too. I mean I might as well burn it because since I’m not pregnant, they’re just calling me fat. Which is rude and uncalled for. Unless maybe it does make me look fat,” Felicity considered it, “Either way, I’m never wearing it again.”

“Felicity,” Digg whispered again, clamping a hand on hers to stop both her typing and her babbling. Felicity finally noticed that the punches and smacks behind her had stopped, and the lair was silent.

She turned in her chair to see Oliver staring at her wide-eyed, the practice dummy completely torn in two and destroyed by his feet as he breathed heavily.

“I’m going to get some water,” He grumbled, grabbing a towel and stalking out of the room.

“He just actually ripped that thing in two. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that angry in my life,” Roy picked up the pieces scattered on the floor, looking at them in awe.

“What’s his problem?” Felicity asked, surprised at the destroyed practice space.

“Maybe you should keep the talk of yours and Palmers sex life to a minimum around him,” Digg chuckled a bit, shaking his head at Felicity’s naivety and went to help Roy clean up the mess.


End file.
